


[授权翻译]Eleven Years Old总角之交

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们一直在玩扮演万磁王和X教授的游戏。<br/>Charles知道Erik并非有意伤害他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Eleven Years Old总角之交

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eleven Years Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819527) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> 提示：软萌的无特殊能力的孩童篇~

##  ****Eleven Years Old** **

****总角之交** **

 

作者：[Butterynutjob](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob) 

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

###  ****正文：** **

__幸好这里能找到的金属玩意儿体积都很小__ _ _，__ 看着Erik朝他扔从操场上捡来的废弃螺丝钉，Charles这样想到。

 

 

“你必须服从于磁场之王！”Erik在秋千后面的藏身之处朝他大喊。

 

 

 “啊！“被其中一个螺钉砸到前额的Charles哀怨地抱怨，“你别扔得太大力！”

 

 

Erik从秋千后探出头来，“你说什么？”

 

 

“我说，不要扔这么大力，”Charles吼了回去。有什么东西从他眉毛处流下，而刚开始他还以为是什么虫子。他试着去把虫子弄走，结果手上沾满了湿润的鲜红。他盯着双手，满是迷惑。

 

 

“你在流血！”Erik从秋千后走了出来，脸色惊恐地盯着Charles的脑门。

 

 

“哦。”Charles又碰了一下流血的地方，并不是很疼，不像那次被蜜蜂蛰的时候。“我看上去是不是很酷？”

 

 

Erik并没有回应。Charles只能看到Erik的下唇在颤抖，整个人都要哭出来的样子。“我不是故意的。”他说。

 

 

“我知道呀。”Charles回应道，他感觉自己开始焦虑起来。Erik是他最好的朋友，Erik一般在沮丧的时候会生气……Charles之前从没见过他哭，一想到Erik会因为这件事 _ _那么__ 沮丧，他就肚子疼。

 

 

“你可没那么容易就能打败X教授。”Charles说道，尝试着把Erik拉回到游戏里。“我准备要脑了你哟！”他把自己的右手放到太阳穴（不是受了伤的那边）开始恶狠狠地皱起眉头。“万磁王，你必须得听从我的命令！”

 

 

Erik眨了眨眼，他似乎考虑了一会，然后学僵尸一样平举着双手，拉长了声调，“是，主人。”

 

 

这会轮到Charles眨眼了。Erik总是能找到各种办法逃过X教授的精神控制，但这次他却顺从了。“好，那么，过来我这。”Charles傲慢地说道。

 

 

Erik保持着僵尸造型，抬着手慢吞吞地挪向Charles，然后在手指离Charles几英寸的地方停了下来。

 

 

Charles感到浑身都在激动地颤栗。他能让Erik干点啥呢？“如果你真的是我的奴隶，”他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，“那么你会……你会……亲我。”他一说完就笑了笑，但笑容转瞬即逝，喉咙哽咽着望向Erik。

 

 

Erik一直与Charles对视，但他已经陷入深思，眉头紧皱，手也缓慢地放下并走近Charles。

 

 

Charles仍将手指放在太阳穴并瞪大了双眼。难道他真的控制了Erik的思想？他原本预想着Erik会表现出作呕的样子，而不是像现在这样弯下腰——

 

 

Erik贴上他的嘴唇时，Charles意识到自己应该闭上眼睛。Erik的嘴唇比看上去的要柔软，当一部分的Charles为这终于发生的一切而狂喜时，另外一部分的他正忙着记录关于初吻的一切细节：阳光落在头发上的触感，Erik嘴里泡泡糖的味道……甚至是因为鲜血顺流而下造成眉框发痒的感觉。

 

 

他被这繁多的细节所缠绕，以至于Erik离开时他仍紧闭双眼。他缓缓地睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼，抬头看着Erik。

 

 

Erik脸上一片通红，欲言又止，然后转身跑掉了。

 

 

Charles不知所措，感到有点受伤。难道他是一个如此糟糕的接吻对象，以至于Erik不得不逃走？这想法刺痛了他，但是他又想到也许Erik是因为Charles的命令而害羞了，于是害羞的感觉席卷了他全身。他跟在Erik身后追着跑了几百英尺才抓住对方。

 

 

“嘿，”Charles喘着气说道，“我很抱歉。”

 

 

Erik对自己逃跑的事感到有点尴尬，但往家走的步伐还是比Charles能平稳走动的要稍快了一点。“你为什么要感到抱歉？”他咕哝了一句，但或许这句只是Charles的幻听。

 

 

“你本不需要这么做，”Charles试着解释。

 

 

“是的，显而易见，”Erik怒视了一眼对方又转回头盯着地面。“这就是一个玩笑，我知道。哈哈。”

 

 

Charles走得比平常更快了一点，努力跟上Erik的步伐。“什么？“他问。

 

 

“忘掉这事好吗？”Erik绝望地问。

 

 

Charles在奋力追上的同时想着这个问题。“我不想忘掉。”他最终给出了答案，“你知道的，这是我的初吻。”

 

 

Erik终于走得慢了些，尽管他仍没有直视Charles，“真的吗？”

 

 

“真的。”

 

 

Erik完全停下了脚步。他短暂地凝视了一会对方，然后咬住下唇扭过了头，“那你为什么要说对不起？”

 

 

“我想我可能真的用精神控制你去这么做了，”Charles坦诚地回答，并觉得自己的两颊都在升温。

 

 

Erik看向Charles，尽管他的眼睛不能从Charles流血的前额处移开。“你知道，你可不是 _ _真的__ X教授。”他的嘴角上翘了一点。

 

 

Charles翻了个白眼。“是，我知道。但我没想过……我不敢相信……我是说，还有什么会使得你亲我吗？”

 

 

Erik看着Charles的眼睛，就在这一小会时间里，他仿佛不是只有11岁大的孩童，但又仿佛更加稚嫩。“因为我想亲你，”他直白地回答，“而且我猜你希望我这么做。”

 

 

“的确是的。”Charles轻声地回复。

 

 

Erik缓缓扬起笑容，低下头用鞋子碾磨着地面，“好，这很好。”

 

 

Charles咬着自己的唇以免控制不住笑颜，但他能察觉到这无济于事。“恩，这很好。”

 

 

他们两个都傻傻地干站在暴晒的太阳光下，努力试着不让自己失态。“我很抱歉…”在一分钟的寂静后，Erik用生硬的语调和手势表达对Charles前额伤处的歉意。“我妈妈那里有创可贴，如果，嗯，你想要来的话。”

 

 

Charles几乎快要忘掉这回事了。他碰了一下前额处的血迹，已经开始变得粘稠。“好的，我的这个看起来酷吗？”

 

 

Erik斜着眼上下扫视对方，Charles感觉到当Erik凝视着他时自己身上涌起一股有趣的兴奋感。“是的。”Erik停顿了一下，“你看上去很好。”

 

 

于是Charles决定要把Erik牵起他的手走向家里的这段路上的所有细节和感受都要记在心里。


End file.
